


Tingles

by Tiffsyyy



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Christmas fic, Enjoy some fluff, F/M, im bad at fluff tho, wrote this a whole while ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 11:26:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15840312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiffsyyy/pseuds/Tiffsyyy
Summary: Mingyu and Yunhee enjoy their first snow together





	Tingles

It's been a long time since Mingyu saw snow. For the past few years, snow seemed to have avoided Seoul, where he currently lived but this year, it was predicted to snow. So, he decided he'd share the moment with two important individuals: his girlfriend, Yunhee and his dog, Jobi. The best place to get some good snow is at the city pier. And that was where they were headed, to the city pier to see snow for the first time in a while

The decided against the subway due to the presence of Jobi. Despite having his license for a year already, Mingyu rarely drove because of his low confidence. Once the trio arrived, they took a stroll while waiting for snow to fall. Jobi seemed active tonight as Yunhee held his leash tight. Mingyu had his are around Yunhee. As they approached the giant Christmas tree, Yunhee felt a little tingle on her skin. She looked up and smiled. She tugged at Mingyu and pointed up. Jobi was frantic, trying so hard to lick the air(because the snow was in the air). Mingyu suggested that they go find a place to sit and enjoy the snow

They sat at a bench, faced out to the sea. Yunhee closed her eyes and enjoyed the breeze coupled with the soft tingle of the snow on her skin. Mingyu wasn't enjoying the weather as much since he couldn't resist taking photos of the picturesque view next to him that is Yunhee using an old camera

_Such view. Very model. Amazing. What panorama_

He paused

_Dammit Mingyu, stop thinking in meme_

"Instead of taking pictures of me, why not take pics of the sea? And yes, I know I'm beautiful. You tell me that every day" Yunhee said, eyes still closed.

"Alright" Mingyu replied, adverting his camera lens to the sea. "Can we go to the Christmas tree after this?"

"Take Jobi's pictures first" Yunhee replied

"Yes ma'am"

—

"The view tonight is beautiful" Yunhee commented as she looked up into the night sky. "The snow really adds on to it"

"You can say that again" Mingyu said, feeling so in love with Yunhee. It would be a lie if he said he never felt so in love for he was falling in love again and again everyday.

Jobi ruffed in agreement, going round and round Mingyu's long legs. For the dog, his legs may seem like tall obstacle courses but to Yunhee, it was what made Mingyu her ideal height. Yunhee loved tall men. She felt protected around taller people since she was a midget. The way she could rest her head on Mingyu's chest when they are cuddling and listen to his heartbeat, be it calm or nervous heartbeat, she loved it. She felt as if she could listen to his feelings.

"The snow's getting heavier." Mingyu said, breaking Yunhee out of her dream. "Are you cold?" With no reply, as if automatic, he took off his scarf to give to Yunhee

"Won't YOU be cold, Gyu?" Yunhee asked

"Your smile warms me up! Yunnie-ah smile for me?" Mingyu asked, his cute side showing. That was the other thing that Yunhee loved about Mingyu. Most of the time, he is the gentle loving boyfriend. Sometimes, he goofs up and becomes clumsy. When you need him the most, he becomes the manliest side you'll ever see. Times like these, he brings out his cuteness. Yunhee can never help it but grin widely at her perfect boyfriend

"Aigooo this child" Yunhee laughed. Mingyu laughed too. They stood right next to the Christmas tree. They stood there as a couple (and a hyperactive dog. Seriously, what did Mingyu feed this pup was what Yunhee was wondering) enjoying the night with no particular mission.

Looking up, Yunhee saw something that made her heart flutter. While her boyfriend was distracted (he was taking for photos, on her order), she pecked him in the cheeks. Mingyu looked at her, surprised

A ruff of approved from Jobi

"We're under the mistletoe" Yunhee murmured, only loud for Mingyu's ears. Mingyu took a moment to process the information but once he did, he pirouetted both of them and swept her(quite literally) into a kiss. The sparks flew around them, making the moment last a million years.

Or maybe they were just snow.

It didn't matter for just like that, under their first snow together, they kissed.

_Everywhere, they could feel the tingles_

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed this fluff jumble that i wrote back in december. this was actually for a challenge and i was thinking of posting it here when christmas rolls around but it's never too early lmao


End file.
